A Very TeiLen Christmas
by RoboCheatsyTM
Summary: Tei and Len celebrate Christmas together and get into some fluffy, romantic shenanigans. (Len is 18 here.)


**A Very TeiLen Christmas**

* * *

Tei walked around the house, setting up the decorations with her friends (and love interest) getting ready for the small Christmas gathering they were having later. First order of business was the mistletoe. To some, the mistletoe seemed trivial and silly, but to Tei, it was an excuse to get her crush to finally kiss her.

She could try a variety of ways to tell him that she likes him, but somehow he remained oblivious or was too shy, but certainly if she got him under the mistletoe, he would have no choice but to kiss her and return her feelings for him, right?

"Hey, Len-kun! Could I get your help over here?" She called out from inside the doorway.

"Yeah! Sure thing!" He responded, walking to the doorway and right into her trap.

A smug, and maybe just a bit silly look crossed Tei's face.

"Hey. Look who's under the mistletoe."

She pointed up at the mistletoe hanging down from the doorway.

"Oh… oh! OH! Oh, boy…"

Len blushed profusely as he noticed the mistletoe. He stepped right under it and now… what was he to do? He couldn't not kiss her, but the idea of kissing her made him feel shy. It's not that he didn't like her, it's just that…

"What if I'm not good at it? Or I mess up, or—"

Tei gently held a finger up to his lip.

"Shh. It's okay, Len-kun. It's just for fun and if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do it," she said.

She wouldn't want to make Len do something that makes him uncomfortable. After all, that's not grounds for a good relationship. A first kiss could wait until he felt comfortable.

"No! Uh, I'm gonna try. Sorry in advance if it's not good…"

He quickly (and awkwardly) leaned in a gave Tei a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Um, Tei. I really like you…"

"I really like you, too," she said, looking up at him with the biggest smile he's probably ever seen.

The duo looked at each other and blushed as they were met with a chorus of "aww"s in the background.

* * *

After the get-together, Tei and Len took a seat on the couch, popcorn in hand and a movie to watch. Something Christmas themed, obviously.

"Well, that was fun, but now I'm exhausted. It's nice to finally sit and relax," Tei said.

"Yeah! Too bad my parents have to come and pick me up soon, otherwise I'd stay way longer," Len said.

"I know, right? I could stay up all night!" She said with a laugh.

Though, as much as she wanted to stay up longer, her increasingly heavy eyelids betrayed her interest in staying up later. She felt like she could fall asleep at any minute! But, she was going to push herself to stay up because she was enjoying her alone time with Len (and by alone time, she means hanging out with Len while her overprotective brother keeps an eye on them, basically eliminating the chance for any sort of romance to blossom).

She inched closer to Len, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd put his arm around her or something cute like that. She really had no idea what actually goes on when it comes to dates or hanging out with your crush. All she knows is what she's seen in romance movies that she's watched; she didn't actually know any real life examples, outside of sharing an umbrella.

Len, realizing that he needed to grab the things he brought over and get ready to leave, considering his parents were coming to pick him up soon, got up from the couch to grab his things. He ran through a mental checklist as he tried to recall what exactly he brought over anyways.

* * *

After sorting everything out, not a minute later did he return and find that Tei was fast asleep on the couch. He thought maybe he should wake her up and let her know he was leaving, but he didn't want to be rude and wake her since she appeared to be sleeping so soundly.

He gently brushed her bangs out of her face and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, my angel," he whispered softly before leaving.

Unbeknownst to Len, a small smile crept up on Tei's face after that. She wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming or not, but either way, Len's actions made her quite happy as she drifted off into dreamland; dreaming about Len falling in love with her and then going on date with her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Christmas fanfic! It's a lot harder to write in the third-person than I remember, haha. I much prefer writing in first-person view for specific character. I wrote this in one whole sitting, so I hope it's alright. I didn't really get the chance to proof read it!**


End file.
